opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Good Rudy v. Bad Rudy
by user The Bear Love him or hate him, it is now clear that Rudy Giuliani is running for President in 2008 and he has pulled out to a commanding 34% to 22% lead in the latest polls over John McCain. The other main contenders Mitt Romney and Newt Gingerich are in the low teens and the number one RINO Chuck Hagel is below 1%. (Source: Fox News Poll and a Gallup Poll shows a similar results) I know it is early yet and the primaries are still a year away but in this new election cycle there is picture developing as to why the right wing of the Republican base is rejecting McCain and someone has to fill the void at the top and for the moment it is Rudy. Rudy comes with some personal baggage plus some questionable positions to those on the right on abortion, border control/immigration, gay marriage and gun control. But McCain comes with a track record on several issues that has alienated many on the right, he voted against the 2003 Bush tax cuts, he cosponsored with Ted Kennedy the worst piece of legislation that has come down the turnpike in Washington in many years, the Immigration Reform Bill and let’s not forget the abomination known as Campaign Reform Act and thwarting judicial confirmations with his “Gang of Fourteen.” For this McCain will pay a big price at the polls. McCain was the natural heir apparent to the front runner status but considering the bridges he has burnt (above) he is just not acceptable to many of the right. So now is the time to take a look at the 'Good Rudy' and the 'Bad Rudy' (from my perspective)….. 'The Good Rudy' Rudy Giuliani has a proven track record in NYC for being very tough on crime and I have no doubt that his attitude to the 'Global War on Terrorism' will reflect the same. I would call Rudy a “Take No Prisoners” kind of guy. During his 8 year tenure as Mayor of New York City he slashed and/or abandoned over two dozen city 'taxes'. This went a long way in revitalizing a stagnant city. Rudy Giuliani is in favor of drilling for oil in Alaska and on the off shore continental shelf. He believes in not only 'energy independence', but energy diversity. 'On Schools' the former mayor is a staunch advocate for school choice. He is what he had to say about this, “A president has to know the role” of the federal government, he said. “It’s more of a leadership role.” But as that leader, he would emphasize, “choice and vouchers.” 'On judges', here is an excerpt from an interview Rudy did with Sean Hannity ….. :GIULIANI: I think the appointment of judges that I would make would be very similar to if not exactly the same as the last two judges that were appointed. Chief Justice Roberts is somebody I work with, somebody I admire. Justice Alito, someone I knew when he was US attorney, also admire. If I had been president over the last four years, I can’t think of any— that I’d do anything different with that. I would appoint judges that interpreted the constitution rather than invented it. :HANNITY: So you would look for a Scalia, Roberts, Alito. :GIULIANI: Scalia is another former colleague of mine and somebody I consider to be a great judge. You are never going to get somebody exactly the same. I don’t think you have a litmus test. But I do think you have a general philosophical approach that you want from a justice. I think a strict instruction would be probably the way I describe it. 'The Bad Rudy' I mentioned at the start of this article the Rudy has some personal baggage and this is not a particular concern to me. He has been married three times and one of those marriages ended up in a messy divorce. What is more of a concern to me are his positions on….. 'On Abortion' and again from that same interview with Sean Hannity here is what Rudy had to say….. :GIULANI: I oppose it. I don’t like it. I hate it. I think abortion is something that is a personal matter I would advise someone against. However, I believe in a woman’s right to choose. I think you have to ultimately not put a woman in jail for that. I think ultimately you have to leave that to a disagreement of conscience and have to respect the choice that somebody makes. Now this is not exactly my position on the abortion issue but I have to give him an “A” for being honest and frank about the issue and I am impressed with the fact that he did not try to flip/flop with his answer. 'On Border Security' he has had this to say…. :“I support security at the borders,” he started out. “I think security is enormously important in the post-Sept. 11 period. I think we have to know who’s coming into this country. We have to be able to identify them; we have to be able to figure out who they are.” Here I have reservations about where Rudy actually stands on this issue because I know previously he was against a border fence and is more line with the Bush Administration open border policies and amnesty. 'On Gay Marriage', Rudy has flipped/flopped on the issue. His present position does not endorse Gay Marriage but he does advocate legal civil unions for gays. 'On Gun Control', Rudy’s got a terrible track record to deal with. The 2nd Amendment right to bear arms is very important issues to many of those on the right. He will have to modify his position here because gun control could be the issue that sinks his candidacy in the primaries. 'Summary:' I am not about to anoint Rudy or any other candidate at this time because there is a lot more that I wish to hear answers to but he is a candidate of interest to me because I believe he can beat the looming disaster that the Hildabeast represents. This country is at a crossroad in its history, for those who think terrorism is an aberration; they have a rude awakening coming. What we need is a leader who recognizes this as we are in a long fight for our survival. We all face the reality that there is no perfect candidate that represents our personal views 100% so we are faced with throwing our lot in with someone whose thinking aligns with the issues we consider of primary importance. The 'Good Rudy' is definitely a conservative but the 'Bad Rudy' on the border issue and gun control is a cause for concern. These two issues represent landmines for Rudy in the primaries that he must get past to get the nomination. Basically, what it comes down to, if conservative voters can be persuaded that this election isn’t about social issues — then Rudy has a shot. SideBear: I can not close this article off without saying a few words about the ’looming disaster’ that the Hillary Clinton represents. If you listen closely to what she has to say, the woman expounds pure socialist/communistic agenda. She believes that government has a right to take the profits of private companies to use as she sees fit. Whatever it be Exxon Mobil or any other private company these profits belong to the stockholders of said companies. (For the record Exxon Mobil showed a profit of between 10 to 11%) Consider two things, first of all you and I are the stockholders whether directly or through pension funds and /or mutual funds. Secondly, if you take the profits away from a company, what motivation is there to stay in business? How will this reflect on the economy and jobs? This type of thinking comes directly from the Communist Manifesto, this woman is dangerous. The Bear publishes under his own website called The Absurd Report.com http://www.theabsurdreport.com/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User The Bear Category: February 9, 2007 Category: Opinions Category: Rudy Giuliani Opinions Category: New York Opinions Category: Republican Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.